


Shark Week

by ibstudent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Menstruation, Steve Rogers is the best boyfriend, Steve Rogers makes everything better, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Tony's on her period, and everything is awful. Luckily, Steve Rogers is the best boyfriend a girl could wish for.





	Shark Week

Tony woke up to a sticky, wet feeling between her legs, and not the good kind either. This feeling was the kind that went along with nausea, cramps, insomnia, and backaches. Shark week had rolled around again. And if the wetness was anything to go by, the sheets would need to be thoroughly scrubbed. Tony groaned, threw the sheets off, and dashed for the bathroom. She needed a shower, clean clothes, and a pad. In that order, stat. She was about to ask JARVIS to turn the shower on, but it already was. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and hopped right in. The hot water felt like heaven, actual, literal heaven.   
.  
.  
After the shower and a change of clothes, Tony made her way out to the kitchen. And made a beeline for the medicine cabinet, instead of the coffee pot like usual. Cramps were a total bitch, and Midol was sorely needed. Steve was making breakfast as usual, pancakes and bacon. Eggs made Tony nauseous, so they avoided those during shark week at all costs. Tony had done her best to explain just how bad periods were to Steve early on. He did, and still does, everything he can to make them a little bit better. 

Tony yawned, “Smells great babe. Do you have anywhere to be today?”

Steve turned a pancake as he replied, “You mean anywhere other than the couch with you? Because the answer would have to be no.”

Tony groaned, partly at how good the bacon was, she still didn’t understand how he made it taste so much better, and partly at how considerate and perfect Steve was.   
Steve chuckled at Tony with a fond smile on his face and turned off the stove. “Well I can’t very well leave you alone right now. Otherwise, you’d just bug me until I came back.” 

“That is soooo not true!” Tony was very convincing with the pout on her face and bacon in her mouth. 

“Sure baby. Suuuuure.” Steve just started eating, effectively cutting off the argument.   
.  
.  
Steve was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. Tony had tried to tell him multiple times that there was a cleaning staff who could do that, but Steve insisted that he made the mess, so he had to be the one to clean it up. Eventually Tony had just let him do it, but today? Nope. Tony needed her supersolider heater, and she needed him now. 

“Steeeeeeve!” Tony whined from the couch. 

Steve tried to stifle a laugh, “Just gimme a minute baby. I’ll be right there!” 

When he emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, the laughter just bubbled right out. He couldn’t help it! Tony had piled just about every pillow and blanket in the apartment on the couch. So much so, that it took him a minute to find where she was, curled up right in the center. It took him even longer to figure out how he was going to fit in this monstrosity. After trying a few different things, they ended up with Tony just sitting on Steve’s lap, while he curled into the corner. 

Whining, Tony whispered, “It hurts”

“I know, I know baby,” Steve tried to comfort Tony as best he could, “I wish I could make it go away. Is there anything else I can do?”

Again whispering, “Just stay? And lots of cuddles?”

Another smile spread across Steve’s face, “Of course sweetheart,” he leaned down to kiss her, “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
